Not Broken, Just Bent
by Lyria Arras
Summary: Kate is an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. She has telekinese powers so she's quite usefull. But her powers turn out more a curse than a gift and she often founds herself hungry for power over others. Rated M, just to be certain for future chapters. Loki/OC (reviews are welcome but please, stay nice ;) )
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_I was six when I first discovered I was different. It was a Sunday morning and I was sitting before the tv. My stepfather sitting behind me in the couch while watching a rewind of football. I remember I was getting annoyed...thinking I wanted to see a cartoon on another chanel. It was then that the chanel moved itself to the cartoon. And all I had to do was blink..._

_I was eight when I started to move things, only using my mind. If I needed something, I just thought about it and it came to me. A bowl of chips, chocolate, a pencil,...My mother knew. Warning me I should never use it in public places. She kept telling me I was a freak. My stepfather never talked to me again, only gave me scared looks once in a while. _

_I was eleven when I first used my power against a bully in school. It wasn't just moving things. I could enter a person's mind and make him or her do whatever i wanted. That was what i did. I entered the boy his mind and made him run into a wall, over and over again until he landed in a coma. I never regretted it. He deserved it. _

_I hurt my stepdad a few days after. The power I felt inside me made me feel great. He pained my mother one time too much. I flung all kitchen knifes inside of him. Again, i never regretted it. _

_My power grew quickly. I went inside other people minds to get what I wanted, and i liked it. I loved it. Controlling people around me, hurting them when they deserved it. _

_I was almost twelve when they came to get me. To protect myself and others, they put a barrier in my head. An invisible wall to seperate the major part of my powers. I could only use a little piece of my power instead of my full capacity. It had a lot of downsides. Migraine attacks, panic attacks...My Telekinese was always pounding against the wall, fighting to get out. To hurt people again. They told me the Wall was needed and they knew I suffered under it. But I was also usefull. They trained me, made me use my 'skills' for the benefit of helping people. But at the end of the day, I was alone in my cell. Surrounded by the darkness with a splitting headache because of the constant war in my head. Blood often came streaming out of my nose, my hands shaking. Medecines helped but I always needed to take more. In the years to come, there were times I wished they never found me. That I could still roam around in my town, getting what I wanted. That's why they held me in a cell when I wasn't on a mission for them. They knew I had this evil side in me, craving to crawl out of me. To hurt others, to control them. Did that made me evil? It was something that kept me lying awake during the nights. Was I evil? A bad person? _

_However, I know the Wall in my head was needed. The power in me was too big. It would have killed me years ago. So I guess I need to be thankfull to them. To pick me up, lock me up and train me to be one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Operation. _


	2. Chapter 2

Kate felt the Earth tremble underneath her before she heard the explosion. Books falling over and the closet on the far side of the cell made a hard noise when it hit the ground. It took her only a second to jump from the top bunk bed and walk over to the bars. The lights in the building went out and the cellblock was shrouded in darkness. Silence met her and the only thing she heard for a few seconds, was her own breathing. The hell just happened here? With a clicking sound, the emergency lights went on, giving the cellblock a yellowish color. Kate frowned, grabbing the bars and took a look through the hallway. Screams from upstairs reached her ears, making her shiver. She turned her head towards the camera in the corner.  
"Let me out. I can help," she said, noticing the little red light. But nobody answered it, or they were dead or whatever was going on. Another scream echoed through the hall, making Kate take a step back. She needed to get out of here. To help or at least run away from whatever was attacking S.H.I.E.L.D.. Kate knew it was forbidden to use her powers inside the cellblock or without permission of Fury. But as far as she could tell, there was no other way. She grinned, a happy grin. Something about this whole 'S.H.I.E.L.D. is being attacked'-story, made her grin. Concentrating on the bars before her, Kate swept a few strings or hair out of her face. Her vision turning blurry, the lights starting to flicker again, hands balled into fists. The pain came fast, but she was prepared. Like someone who was holding her brain into its hands and squeezing it. "Open," she whispered. The barrier in her head was holding her back and she cursed. Kate pushed harder with her mind. Pounding with invisible strength against the cell. Until the bars finally gave way under her power. They got ripped out of its sockets and flew against the wall on the other side of the hallway. Kate took a deep breath and wiped the blood from her nose. "That was easy," she murmered before grabbing her gun and running upstairs. The screams were only far away from her now and when she reached the upper floor, she saw why…Bodies of S.H.I.E.L.D. employees where lying everywhere. Walls were fallen around them, doors out of there sockets and there were fires in the main room. Most of them didn't survive the explosion but one soldier came running towards her. Blood streaming down his face and in his eyes was nothing but panic.  
"You," she stopped him with her hand, " what happened?"  
The soldier looked everywhere but at her. Kate sighed and touched his head.  
"Calm down," she ordered, sending him waves of calmness, "tell me what you know."  
The young soldier, barely 22 she thought, looked at her. Young brown eyes meeting her green ones. He calmed down under her influence and nodded.  
"The Tesseract, it got stolen," he said slowly. "Loki blew up the building."  
Kate frowned but let the boy go.  
"Go outside and see if you can find survivors."  
When the boy left the main room she looked around. Everything here was broken. From computers to screens to phones…Everything she could see was or on fire, or in pieces.  
"Kate? Is that you? How did you…?"  
She looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with Clint.


	3. Chapter 3

"I broke out," she said while turning towards him.  
Noticing his eyes in a second, she reached for a gun lying on the ground. Pointing it at him.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
Clint shook his head, reaching for his bow.  
"Don't," Kate ordered, sending mental waves at him, trying to get him under her command.  
When a stinging pain entered her mind, she cried out. Dropping the gun and reaching for her head. She clashed against a wall inside Hawkeye's mind.  
"He isn't your friend anymore."  
A voice, one she never heard before, came from behind Clint. She didn't fail to notice he had his bow pointed at her. Kate cursed.  
"Screw you, Barton. Every time I see you, you point that bow on me. I'm going to take it personal next time."  
A laugh echoed in the room, making her look to the left of Clint. A man, dressed in green black armor approached her. Kate noticed his green eyes in an instant. He walked with much confidence, a staff with a blue stone in his right hand and a playful grin on his face. Kate needed to think fast. Even though her head felt like porcupines having a party in there, she send him an attack wave. Meant to hurt him, to make him stop. But it didn't help. He just stood still and pretended to feel a shiver.  
"Oh, itchy," he smiled, locking eyes with her now. "Peculiar mortal. What was it that you tried to do to me?"  
Kate crossed her arms, knowing she couldn't reach the gun in time.  
"Are you the one attacking S.H.I.E.L.D.?"  
A nod was her answer and she couldn't help but smile a little.  
"You did this on your own?"  
He took a step closer and instinctively she took a step back. The man looked at her closely. Scanning her face thoroughly.  
"I have the feeling you don't really mind S.H.I.E.L.D being attacked."  
She huffed, taking a step towards a desk next to her. Looking away from him, playing with a pencil. Spinning it around between her fingers.  
"Let's just say my relationship with S.H.I.E.L.D. is complicated," she answered, looking at him sideways.  
If she was truly honest to herself, she kind of respected him for taking down the company like this. But Kate knew thinking like that was wrong because the wall in her head gently reminded her that. A buzzy sensation in her head, making her step in line again.  
"Who are you," she demanded this and noticed his calm features.  
"You have not heard of me? I am Loki of Asgard."  
She raised an eyebrow, pencil still spinning between her fingers.  
"The God of Mischief?"  
Loki cocked his head to one side, surprised she didn't mentioned Thor or Odin.  
"Demi-God," he corrected her, "What is it that you do? The trick with your mind?"  
She didn't back away when he took another step towards her.  
"It's not a trick," Kate looked up at him. Loki was taller than her. A lot taller. "Telekinesis," she answered, "kind off."  
Loki grinned again, his eyes wandering over the main room. Taking in the damage he had done. With a single wave with this hand, Barton was by his side.  
"We need to go, Sir," Clint said, making Kate look away from Loki. His voice sounded different. "What did you do to him," she asked, making both of the men look at her again.  
"I made him my puppet. He is quite handy for a mortal." He reached for her. The sudden movement made her jump back and with one kick of her mind, she send the pencil with the sharp end towards his face. He stopped it by grabbing it and he threw it away.  
"I meant you no harm," he said, lowering his arm again.  
"You have to go," Kate said, feeling herself shiver. She did not fear the man before her, but she was careful not to trust him or let him come to close.  
"Letting me escape?"  
Surprise was written in his face. For the first time the grin made place for more serious features. She cast her eyes down and swallowed.  
"Yes," she whispered, feeling the pain in her head. The wall pounding painful. "Just don't harm Barton."  
"You care about him?"  
She shrugged and needed to lean against the desk. The pain was becoming unbearable. The pounding making her hold her head.  
"I don't," she managed to answer, "just go."  
He looked at the woman in surprise and a bit of worry. But Loki shrugged it off and walked out of the room, Barton close by. The last thing Kate saw before passing out, was his back and the blue of his staff, shining in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

"You let him escape? Did you even try to use your gift on him?"  
Kate cast her eyes down and played with the blanket on her bed. After the encounter with Loki, she passed out and apparently woke up in a new cell. A new cell in the air. After the hit that the company took with Loki and the Tesseract, they moved everyone to the airship. And Kate knew the others were summoned too. Coulson was on his way to Stark and Natasha to Dr. Banning. And again, she was locked up. She already missed her old cell. She called it her home after so long.  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
She looked up at Fury.  
"I am listening, I'm just not really in the mood for talking since my head still feels like I had a crazy tequila night. Without the fun of course," she snapped at him.  
"And whose fault is that," he countered, walking from side to side in the small cell.  
"Yours and your scientists," she raised her voice, bending forward to lean with her elbows on her knees. "This 'wall' in my head, it pains me whenever I even think something wrong. I don't even have to do it."  
Fury stood still and just looked at her.  
"You know why the barrier is there," he said, almost unable to hide his anger towards her, "you've killed before. If it wasn't for that 'wall' you would have killed others. Or did you forget?"  
Kate leaned back again, resting her back against the cold wall. She looked passed him and sighed. No bars this time, she thought. Just a window and a white cell. Kate looked at him sideways and brushed a string of hair behind her ear.  
"I can't forget," she said, "I lie awake, seeing their faces. Doesn't mean I regret my killings," she added cold, locking eyes with him. "And about Loki ; Yes, I let him escape. My powers didn't work on him or Barton for that matter."  
"Did he tell you something?"  
"Nothing. And now go," her green eyes looked up at him. Her face free from betraying any emotion. Fury nodded and just left the cell. Making sure the doors were closed before leaving the hall. Out of sight of her, he sighed.  
"What did she say?"  
He looked at Maria Hill and started walking.  
"Not much. As always," he grunted. "News about Stark or Banner?"  
"Banner and Natasha are on their way. No news about Stark."  
"The Captain?"  
"Already on board, Sir."  
He grinned while stepping into the bridge of the airship.  
"Like a good soldier," he glanced at her sideways, " let me know when they're all here."  
"Yes, sir. As you wish." Maria seemed to hesitate for a second, "Sir, what about Kate?"  
He shook his head.  
"I don't know yet. I think she can be useful. But she's dangerous, a liability…"  
Hill nodded and left, shouting orders to others who passed her.

Kate cursed loud. The new cell was bright. Too bright. It had no books, no music, not anything she could use to pass the time. If they wanted to punish her for letting Loki go, this was the perfect way. It was unfair really, she did try to fight him. Kate just decided her mental powers didn't work on him. Did Fury missed the fact that she kind off fainted after trying to stab a demi-god with a pencil? She knew it was no use though. Getting angry or sad. It always turned out the same. With her in a cell. They were scared of her. The thought made her grin, made her happy. They should be scared. She was a killer. Kate killed close to a dozen people. Not on accident, not because they ordered her. Oh well, they ordered maybe four men to be killed by her. The others? They deserved it. Rapists, criminals and other scum. She knew it was wrong to kill, she just didn't seem to care. When she was 15 years old, they examined her brain. In and out. She was no psychopath. She had feelings, a lot of them. Kate felt anger, sadness or love more intense than others. But somehow, there was this bad side of her. Always waiting to come out. The side that liked the control over others. The power.  
And they locked her up. Put a wall in her head, and locked her in a cell. She only came out when S.H.I.E.L.D needed her. To kill, to go undercover. Only for the most dangerous cases. A tool, something they could use when the need was the highest.  
The wall in her head, the thing that kept her in line, they put it there when she was 14. Meaning that Kate woke up and went to sleep with a headache for almost 15 years. And those were the good days. On the bad days the nosebleeds started or she passed out. They all knew that the barrier in her head was going to kill her someday. But they didn't talk about it. Fury kept telling her that SHIELD was working on another solution. Also, the scientists and doctors were sure the wall was needed. Her 'gift' was powerful, maybe even too powerful for her mind. If the wall wasn't there, she probably would be dead years ago.  
Kate got up from the bed and walked to the glass. She stared at it and wondered. If she could use her power to full extent, would she be able to break the glass? How powerful would she be? Doubt crept into her thoughts again, making her close her eyes and take a deep breath. Deep down she was scared. Since she was a little girl, fear ruled her life. She was scared to find out she was indeed evil. That the world would be a better place without her. When she opened her eyes again, Kate turned her head towards the camera.  
"Dim the lights please," she barely whispered it.  
Fury looked at the monitor before him, hearing her request. Almost begging. Her head must be paining her again. With one push on a button, he dimmed the lights and saw her walking towards the bed. He felt sorry for her, he couldn't deny it. He remembered her as the teenage girl they found in London who just killed her father, using only her mind. She was scared and alone and he thought he could help her. But now he was starting to doubt it. But Fury kept hoping.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, how is your head today?"  
Kate locked eyes with Natasha and tried to smile but failed.  
"Terrible," she answered honestly. No point in lying to Natasha. She would know in an instant and from all the people roaming around in de airship, Natasha was the only one Kate could call a friend. She liked her company and the stories she told. The fiery redhead looked around her in the cell.  
"Where do you shower?"  
"In the hallway," Kate looked around her own cell. Still empty except for the bed and the blankets. "Can you bring me some books?"  
Natasha stood up, walked towards the window and looked in the hallway.  
"Of course. How many do you want?"  
"If I get already one, I would be happy."  
Kate's voice was soft, making Natasha look at her again. The tiredness was written on her face, dark lines under her eyes and her long brown hair was splitting. Still, the woman sitting before her, was beautiful.  
"How about a girl's night?"  
Kate her green eyes looked up at her and a smile appeared.  
"With a movie?"  
Natasha nodded and pointed at Kate's hair that was hanging loosely around her shoulders.  
"And a brush," she pushed to button that opened the glass before walking out, "I'll be back in an hour with a movie, brush and popcorn," she looked over her shoulder, "consider it a date."  
Kate stuck up her thumb and watched her friend walking out of the hallway. Her head feeling slightly better. Kate closed her eyes for a bit, resting her head against the wall and her legs resting off the bed. Like someone could read her mind, the lights dimmed a bit and she was thankful. Silence surrounded her and peace came over her. Breathing in and out, only concentrating on her heartbeat made her headache disappear completely. But the peace was soon disturbed when the lights in the hallway clicked on and footsteps were heard. A lot of footsteps. Kate frowned but when she opened her eyes it hurt so she closed it again. Her cell was still dark but the hallway lights were too bright for her. The heavy footsteps approached fast but in a steady pace.  
"What are you doing in the Darkness?"  
His voice reached her ears and she opened her eyes nonetheless. Seeing Loki in cuffs, surrounded by soldiers. His blue eyes locked with hers and a playful grin appeared on his face. Kate stopped breathing for just a second before she got up and walked towards the glass. Following the soldiers with her eyes, she could see he was led into a big, round cell in the middle of the room. So different than her cell. His cell existed only out of glass while hers had only one. Kate frowned. Wasn't that cell for The Hulk? Why put a demi-god in there? Without hesitation the soldiers left and Nick Fury showed up. He glanced at her when he walked by her cell towards Loki who was standing in the middle of his round cell. His eyes danced from Fury to her for only a few seconds but it was enough to make Kate uneasy.  
"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much scratch that glass…." Fury hit a button, and a metal iris underneath Loki's cell opened. "It's 30.000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Boot," he pointed at the button and pressed it again before turning towards Loki again, "ant."  
Loki sighed.  
"It's an impressive cage. Not build for me, I think?"  
"Built for something a lot stronger than you."  
"Oh, I've heard. The mindless Beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"  
Kate bit her lip, hearing the arrogant tone in his voice made her shiver.  
"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."  
Loki walked around for a bit before turning towards Fury again. Even if he was imprisoned by his enemies, Loki didn't seem to be affected. He still looked powerful even though he had no weapons.  
"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is."  
Fury turned around and laughed.  
"Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."  
He walked away, not giving her another glance and darkness returned into the hallway. This was an unexpected turn of events, Kate thought and went back to sit down on her bed.  
"I know why I am here, but why are you locked up in this prison made of glass?"  
Loki's voice sounded so close, Kate jumped up. Seeing him standing before her.  
"How?"  
"God of Mischief," he grinned but his eyes scanned her face. "Now answer my question."  
"No," she hesitated and looked into the room just to see Loki sitting down in his prison. "How do you do that?"  
"Tricks," he answered, making her look at him again. He looked so real and for a moment she almost reached for him.  
"Aren't you one of them?"  
His grin was gone, his features serious and Kate glanced at the camera in the corner.  
"You'll get caught. They see everything."  
"Do they now?" He followed her eyes to the camera. "I don't think so."  
She just stared at him, not knowing what to do or say. When his appearance started to fade she took a step towards him.  
"I'm also S.H.I.E.L.D," she finally said but he disappeared. Kate looked over to his cell and saw him standing in the middle of it. Casting his gaze towards her. The lights went on and Natasha entered her cell. Holding up a brush and scissors.  
"Let's take care of that hair of yours," she smiled and opened the cell. Instinctively Kate held out her arms and Natasha shook her head.  
"No handcuffs. Are you planning on hurting me?"  
Kate shook her head, confused.  
"Of course not. Not you anyway."  
"Let's go then."  
Before following her friend, Kate glanced over her shoulder to the prisoner. Locking eyes with him, she nodded. His face was emotionless and he turned around to sit on the bank. Watching her leave the hallway with the Russian Assassin.

"You look better."  
Kate smiled and looked at Natasha pushing the button of her cell.  
"I feel better. Thank you."  
It wasn't a lie, Kate did feel better after the haircut and watching movies in Natasha's bedroom. It was nice to be in a normal conversation, doing normal things one in a while. Whenever the Russian had time, she spent it with Kate. They knew each other for 7 years now and even though Kate was considered dangerous, Natasha couldn't care less. There was a time when she was dangerous too. Or Clint was. She believed everyone could change, if they wanted to. Or met the right person to help her. Although Kate was a different story. Her gift made her more special. She was like Banner in a way. Natasha scanner her friends face and smiled sadly. They both had a piece of them they couldn't control once it came peeping out. She saw it once and hoped to never see it again.  
"What are you thinking?"  
Kate looked up at her, already sitting on her bed again.  
"That I forgot your books," Natasha replied and looked at the Trickster in his cell. She pushed the button to close Kate's cell.  
"If he tries anything, just shout," she said and left.  
Kate looked to her left, seeing Loki standing in the corner of her cell.


	6. Chapter 6

_Loki POV_

She was sitting in the corner of her cell on the ground. On the far end of her prison cell, Loki was still looking at her. This was going on for days now. He just stood there, not talking and watching her. Only disappearing when someone entered the corridors. His blue eyes scanning every inch of her face. She was pale, he noticed. Dark circles under her emerald eyes. Thin lips and high cheekbones made her features serious. Loki could see the pain she was hiding. More than she would ever show anyone. This mortal was scarred. And a constant buzz of radiating power reached him. It took him a while to figure out it came from her. What a riddle she was! It wasn't magic because humans did not know the secret to it. But what was it then? He just stood there, trying to decipher her. There was something about her that made him come back to her cell. She didn't talk to him. He could only see that she knew he was there because she stared right back at him. With the same curiosity in her eyes that he had. It took Loki only a few seconds to see that the woman before him was beautiful. If he looked behind the tiredness on her face, he could see the beauty that was hidden underneath. Especially her eyes. The dark green combined with her long dark brown hair, made a perfect combination with her pale skin. She almost didn't look mortal to him. Loki almost wondered how others didn't see it.  
But the main question here was ; why did they keep her behind glass? Was she a danger to this SHIELD operation? He asked Barton and all he got for answer was that she could do things with her mind. HawkEye was a good soldier but no scientist or very smart for that matter. So , Loki was still trying to know what exactly it was that she could do. Even though it obviously didn't work on him. He still remembered the tingling when she tried to attack him in the computer room.  
Footsteps neared fast and Loki switched back to his cell. Leaving the woman alone. A grin playing around his lips. Oh this was going to be fun.  
"There are not many people who can sneak up on me," he said, turning around to face the Black Widow. Further down he saw Kate standing before the window, looking at him.  
"But you'd figured I'd come?"  
"After….After whatever tortures Fury can concord, you would come, as a friend, a balm and I would cooperate."  
"I want to know what you have done to Agent Barton."  
Loki frowned.  
"I'd say I have expanded his mind."  
Natasha swallowed and cast her eyes down.  
"And once you've won, once you're King of the Mountain, what happens to his mind?"  
Loki grinned and waved his hands.  
"Is this love Agent Romanoff?"  
She looked up again. Stubborn defying him, challenging.  
"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."  
Loki went to sit down on his bank. And leaned with his elbow on his knee. Waving his hand and he was still aware of the pair of green eyes watching him.  
"Tell me."  
Natasha walked a bit to the left.  
"Before I was with SHIELD, I uh, kinda made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care whom I used it for or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way."  
Loki flinched, this was boring him already. His eyes darted towards the prison farther away, seeing the woman still staring at her. She had a glint of fear in her eyes. After the days he spent watching her, he knew this redheaded widow and her were some kind of friends.  
"Agent Barton was send to kill me," Natasha continued, not noticing Loki was distracted for a second, "He made a different call."  
Loki locked eyes with Natasha again and stood up.  
"What would you do if I vow to spare him?"  
Her beautiful face turned into a frown.  
"Not let you out," she answered as if that wasn't even a possibility. Loki his grin grew wider seeing the expression on her face.  
"I know, but I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man."  
"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian…or I was."  
Loki lifted his shoulders. Whatever Russian meant.  
"And what are you now?"  
"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger and I would like to wipe it out."  
Loki his grin disappeared and glanced at Kate one more time before turning his well hidden anger towards the Black Widow before him.  
"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire. Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basis of sentimentality. This is a child's prayer, pathetic," he spat at her, "You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you and they will never go away. I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work. And when he screams, I'll split his skull."  
Natasha turned away from him, gasping and sobbing. Hearing that made Loki grin again.  
"This is my bargain, you mewling Quim!"  
"You're a monster," she said.  
"Oh no. You brought the Monster," he said, realizing his mistake when she turned towards him again. A smile on her face.  
"So Banner? That's your play?"  
"What?"  
The Black Widow reached for her earpiece and started walking through the corridors.  
"Loki means to unleash The Hulk. Keep Banner in the Lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well."  
She turned to him for a last time and nodded.  
"Thank you for your cooperation," and she left.  
Loki breathed in heavy and hit the glass with his fist. How did that woman tricked him? He glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with Kate who shook her head before disappearing in the dark of her prison again. Loki closed his eyes, concentrated and when he opened them again, he stood before her. Kate smiled softly at him.  
"Don't blame yourself. It's her skill to make you talk," she whispered before turning away from him to go sit in her corner. Gliding down against the wall, she kept looking at him.  
"I kind of thought she wouldn't be able to trick you like that."  
Loki felt the anger inside of him. But not towards the woman before him, he was furious Natasha was able to trick him.  
"You don't know me. How can you know what I am capable of?"  
She grabbed a book and glide it towards him.  
"I've been reading about you. I have time, if you haven't noticed," it was the first time she actually talked to him since he started to appear before her and Loki cast his eyes down towards the book.  
"Scandanivian Mythology," he read and locked eyes with her again, "what did you learn," feeling his anger disappear when her green eyes softly scanned his face.  
"Not much really," she shrugged, "Trickster," she waved at him, "obviously. Shape Shifter, magic, brother of Thor. Is that the blonde one that came over yesterday?"  
"He isn't my brother," he said while picking up the book and looked at it for a second.  
"I'm sorry," she suddenly whispered, making his head snap into her direction. Confused about this, he took a step closer.  
"Why?"  
She looked up at him.  
"Whatever happened to you that drives you to do this. I'm sorry."  
For a moment Loki was speechless. She was sorry? A mortal felt sorry for him? A God? A King? He closed the gap between them with two steps. She was smaller than him and he needed to look down at her.  
"You have no idea what drives me," his voice laced with menace, fear in her eyes but she didn't look away, "you have no idea what I can do and will do to this planet."  
A tingling feeling reached him.  
"Are you using your magic on me?"  
The tingling became a bit more noticeable. All over his body, like fingers trying to reach for him. A soft, gentle feeling. Although he knew she did it with the intention of hurting him, or at least get him away from her, he felt confused. His anger faded and he wanted to grab her by the shoulders. But he wasn't really there with her in the cell…Only his mind, his ghostly self so his hands went right through her. The tingling stopped and he did a step back. Shaking his head and disappearing out of her cell, back to his. Sitting down on the bank, looking at her from afar. Waiting until the next step was set in motion.


	7. Chapter 7

**_First I would like to thank the people that follow this story! Thank thank thank you! ^.^ I also want to apologize if I make grammar mistakes or typo's. My native language is Dutch not English but I try to make as few mistakes as I can! I don't update a lot because I'm a busy girl to be honest. Especially with the Holiday's coming up next month and I'm getting married so I have loads of planning to do!  
Anyway! I silently hope you enjoy the Loki story. I'm writing this because I think Loki deserves some love too ;) and don't be afraid to leave me a message or a review. Again, thank you for following! _**

**_Kate POV_**

The hot water made her skin tingle and the sweet scent of the soap reached her nose. Natasha didn't lie when she told her it was the best scent she would ever smell. Kate closed her eyes, enjoying the silence and the warmth of the bathroom, the mist surrounding her. A small smile played around her lips thinking of the demi God they kept as a prisoner close to her. He had spent days with her in her cell, without talking. Just looking at her as if he was trying to read her. She would be lying if she said that he wasn't interesting to her. The playful grin he wore on his face or even the angry glare he gave her last time he visited, made her heart beat a bit faster. It was stupid, she knew that. He was almost a God and she was only mortal. Not to mention; they kind off played for the other team. Loki wasn't a saint and Kate knew that. When he left her alone in her cell a while ago, she feared him. The anger in his eyes, the venom laced in his voice, had made her cringe underneath his gaze. No other person in the world was able to do that to her. They tried but failed when she made sure they wound up in the hospital or worse, death. Maybe that was why Kate felt this strange attraction to Loki. Because she was able to be scared of him, that he could control her because of that. She grinned about that but her thoughts were interrupted when a cold wind brushed against her back. Kate opened her eyes and glanced over her shoulder. A pair of blue eyes glared at her from the other side of the shower room. Kate gasped and reached for the towel.  
"What the…?"  
Loki frowned and took a step closer to her.  
"You take a long time cleaning yourself," he stated while Kate draped the towel around her. She returned his glare, her eyes as daggers.  
"Rude," was all she said before passing him by towards the pile of clothes. Loki followed her with his eyes. Kate walked into a small changing cabin and Loki rolled his eyes.  
"I can easily come in there. A door cannot hold me."  
Kate stuck her head out of the door and shook her head.  
"You won't come in here. At least be a gentleman about that," she snapped at him and Loki turned away from her, smiling.  
"I will not do that, like you request."  
Kate stared at his back for a few seconds before trusting it to be safe before drying herself of and jumping into her clothes.  
"What do you want, Loki?"  
Silence met her for a while and Kate wondered if he just left the bathroom area. Drying her hair, she walked out of the cabin and noticed he was still there. She took a deep breath when he glanced over his shoulder.  
"I want answers," he said, while turning towards her again.  
Kate thought about it for a minute, casting her eyes down. If she told him what she could do, maybe he stopped visiting her or worse, maybe he considered her a threat and would just kill her. Then again, maybe in Asgard her power was normal or called magic?  
"Telekinese," she answered fast and grabbed her bag with shampoo and soap. When she noticed the confusion in his eyes, she sighed and sat down on the little bench. "I can move things, only with my mind. I can make people do things they don't want to. I enter their mind and manipulate it how I want to."  
"But not mine."  
Kate shook her head, staring at her hands and playing with the brush in her hand.  
"No. I can only do it with 'normal' minds. I can't do it with The Hulk either," doubt crept into her thoughts but when she looked at him, she saw Loki was really listening to her. No grin on his face, no smile or anger. His face was clean from emotions but his eyes were glued on her. Waiting for her to continue her story. "They put a 'wall' in my head," she blurted out, "to restrict my powers. I can't kill no more. I can only use a small part of my power."  
"They shackled you."  
She nodded and stared at her hands again.  
"That is why you are sitting in the darkness," Loki thought out loud, "because that wall pains you."  
Kate nodded and stood up.  
"I'm no SHIELD agent but I do go on missions. Only the dangerous ones. They keep me here to protect the others."  
Loki took another step closer to her, his eyes never leaving her face.  
"They're using you. You're a tool for them," hurt in his voice, and he looked away from her, "someone is coming."  
With a last glance, he disappeared and Kate felt alone all of a sudden.  
"Are you ready, Carrie. I need to use the shower."  
Kate pulled the door open to look at Tony. He looked at her and rolled his eyes when he noticed the anger.  
"Oh, c'mon. It's a joke," he said but Kate walked passed him.  
"Never call me that again or I'll make sure Iron Man thinks he's a chicken when he wakes up."  
"Original, Carrie," he shouted back but Kate just kept walking towards her cell. Kate knew she should have waited until Natasha was there to escort her back but she didn't like Tony. At all. He always made stupid jokes about her. And he was one of the creators of that fucking wall in her head. Kate breathed in, slowly. She couldn't let anger take over her. Not when her head didn't hurt her in 2 days.  
She entered her hallway when the Airship rocked all of a sudden. Making Kate take a step towards the wall to balance herself. When she looked at the round glass cell at the end of the hallway, she saw Loki stepping out of it. Barton was standing near the console, waiting for orders. When she opened her mouth to say something, she got struck from behind and all went black.

_10 minutes later_ :

"Kate, wake up," a man's voice echoed through her head and she winched. Opening her eyes, she saw Banner hanging over her. When she touched the back of her head, a sharp pain went through her skull.  
"Ouch," she moaned when she saw the blood on her fingers, "someone knocked me out."  
"Yes," Banner said, looking around him. Kate tried to stand up but because of the world starting to spin around her, she decided that sitting up was a better idea for the moment. That's when she took a close look towards Dr. Banner. He was nervous, she noticed, and he was sweating. Panic took over her mind.  
"Bruce, what's wrong? You need to stay calm," she send him a relaxing wave but when he looked at her, she clearly saw the anger in his face.  
"Don't do that. It doesn't work on me, or the other guy. YOU know this," he took a step closer, making her back down. Kate stood up even though the world was still spinning around her.  
"So the big guy scared you huh? I can't blame you," he said and Kate kept taking small steps away from him. She knew what happened when the Hulk came out. She saw it once and she was scared to death being so close to Bruce Banner, especially when he was getting nervous like this. The airship rocked again and Kate lost her balance. Bruce disappeared out of her sight The lights went out, the emergency generator on. A growl in the shadows before her, made her stand still.  
"Bruce," she whispered but silence met her. Carefully she took a step forward, scanning the area with her mind. Nobody was there, except…She jumped back when The Hulk emerged before her. He growled and Kate turned around to run. For a second she hoped he wouldn't follow but the green beast started smashing the hallway behind her and started to follow her. Kate screamed while running and jumping over things that were lying around her. She started to move obstacles out of her way with her mind and grabbed a the ladder leading her towards another level. Silently she sat there, in the dark. Waiting…hoping he hadn't seen her coming up here. But Kate's hope was in vain when The Hulk his fist broke through the floor, just inches from where she was sitting. Kate was helpless, and she knew it. Her gift didn't work on The Hulk because his mind worked differently. She cursed for a second before turning around in her hiding place and started to run again through a long corridor. The Monster close by, wrecking everything in its way.  
"Psssst, Green Monster," a whisper made her stop running and when she glanced over her shoulder, she saw that The Hulk stopped too. He stared at something to the left of him and when Kate followed his gaze, her eyes turned big. Shaking her head out of fear , she started waving her hands to make him run away from there. But when she opened her mouth to say something, a hand covered her lips and gently she got pulled back. Away from the Hulk, into the darkness of the corners.  
"Silence," Loki's voice whispered in her ear, making Kate breath catch up. His hand felt cold against her face. But he held her loosely. If she wanted , she could escape. Her eyes followed the fake Loki. He ran away from them, leading Banner towards another room in the Airship. When the peace returned, Loki dropped his hand and Kate turned around fast. Taking a few steps back. Loki grinned, his staff back in his hands where it belonged. The powerful aura surrounding him again.  
"Do not be scared. I think I just saved you from that green savage monster, didn't I?"  
Kate couldn't do anything but nod because she was speechless. Loki had escaped more then 20 minutes ago. He should be of the ship by now. Something dawned her.  
"Did you come back for me?"  
His blue eyes met hers.  
"Yes," he simply answered, "you can choose. Come with me and live or stay here and die with them."  
Kate shook her head  
"I can't just leave," she doubted. She did want to go with him. Finally away from SHIELD and the prison. The moment she thought it, pain hammered in her head, making her close her eyes. Loki took a step closer.  
"Make up your mind."  
She looked up at him and nodded.  
"Take me with you," she whispered, and as soon as she spoke those words, the pain was devastating. Making her kneel on the ground, her nose started bleeding and she cried out. Loki looked at her for a second before touching her stomach with his scepter. A blue light came from it and Kate was once again surrounded by darkness…The pain gone…A dreamless sleep. She had no idea that Loki picked her up and walked away with her.


	8. Chapter 8

_Loki POV_

The Other looked at him, his little eyes scanning Loki's face.  
"The Chitauri grows restless," he stated.  
"Let them gird themselves, I will lead them into glorious battle," Loki smirked and cast his eyes on the Chitauri behind their leader. Little growls coming from them, a restless sound.  
"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?"  
"Glorious, not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim."  
The Other shifted, making Loki guard himself in a second. He was unpredictable.  
"You question us? You question HIM? The one who put that scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out, defeated?"  
Loki swallowed away his anger. This wasn't a good moment to lose his temper. Instead he just grabbed his scepter so hard, his knuckles turned white. He felt the cold of Chitauri. Soulless creatures. With the only purpose to destroy.  
"I was a King, the rightful King of Asgard! I was betrayed," he said, his voice louder than intended.  
"Your ambition is little, born from a childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil."  
Loki took a deep breath, feeling something stir behind him but when he glanced over his shoulder, there was no one. Little fingers were tracing lines on his back. A familiar feeling, a presence that wasn't here with him, in this 'illusion'. But in the real word. She was awake. Loki looked back at The Other.  
"You don't have the Tesseract yet," he stated, "I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."  
The tingling on his back became urgent and he could have sworn he heard his name whisper in the winds. The Other took a fast step towards him, making him stand up out of his kneeling position.  
"You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as pain."  
Loki didn't see it coming. The Other hit him on the cheek with something hard and the illusion broke. He gasped and moved his cheek painful. Stark Tower became visible around him and he fell back. Loki his anger disappeared when he saw her walking towards him. Her pace was slow and doubtful but she nonetheless kneeled before him.  
"You're bleeding," she whispered and reached for him but he pulled back. Her green eyes filled with worry while he stood up and threw his scepter into the corner. Loki cursed.  
"Pain is nothing to me," he said and closed the space between them with a few steps. "How is your head?"  
Kate nodded.  
"I don't feel anything," she answered confused. She pointed at the back of the room where a large sofa was placed. "Look."  
She waved her small hand and the sofa flew through the window. It landed on the lower platform and Loki noticed the grin on her face. She looked back at him.  
"Did you remove the wall?"  
He nodded and saw the happiness in her eyes making him look away from her. Kate looked around again.  
"Why are we in Stark Tower?"  
"That does not matter, for now. Except from moving furniture around, did you test your full power?"  
She shook her head, fear written across her beautiful face and once again Loki caught himself smiling at her.  
"No, I don't know how powerful I am," she whispered honestly.  
"Did you use your power on me a few minutes ago," he wondered and was surprised when she shook her head. "I could feel your presence," he said, taking another step closer to her. Kate needed to look up at him. Her brown hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. She shrugged.  
"I did call your name because you didn't move or even breath for that matter," she cast her eyes down.

_Kate POV_

She played with the hem of her shirt, avoiding his gaze.  
When Kate woke up, she was lying in a big bed. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that her headache was gone. She felt great. The second thing she did, was jump out of the bed when she remembered everything. The Hulk, Loki and after it blackness. Where the hell was she? Taking a step forward she noticed she wasn't wearing her shoes. Turning around she just thought about her boots and they shifted over to her. Kate frowned. She wasn't able to do that since she had the wall. Not that easy anyway. Her hand went mindless to her nose. No blood. What did Loki do to her? Did he 'fix' her? When she entered the large living room, she saw him kneeled down on the floor, scepter in his hand and his eyes closed. Sweat dripping of his forehead and Kate panicked a little. But he 'woke' a few seconds after, falling back like he was hit by something. And now the Trickster stood before her, his gaze unreadable and she felt his power radiating towards her.  
"Why did you come back?"  
She took him by surprise with that question because he took a step back.  
"You're useful," he said and turned around. He pointed at the desk in the middle of the room.  
"How far can you throw this?"  
She grinned and chuckled.  
"Far," she answered and with only a small wave the desk flew through the window. Over the building across to land on a cab a few miles away. Kate gasped, hand before her mouth and then started laughing loud. The power inside her, it was stirring and she loved it. She glanced at Loki sideway who leaned against the wall. He raised an eyebrow but smiled playful.  
"Very useful indeed," he whispered, making Kate her face heat up when his eyes rested on her face. "Use it on me now."  
Kate was taken aback by that.  
"What…?" He didn't let her finish his sentence by appearing next to her. Kate let out a small shout and looked at the Loki illusion next to her.  
"Use it on me," he said again, in unison with his illusion.  
When she started to shake her head again, a third one appeared behind her. All laughing around her.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
Her voice was calm, her features cold. When she turned on her heels, she noticed a lot more illusions and she couldn't tell which was the real one. Anger crawled under her skin. Was he making fun of her?  
"Stop," she said venomously.  
"You think you can order me to stop? You're the one that's born to kneel, human."  
Another round of laughter met her and Kate balled her hands into fists. She knew he was trying to provoke her. And it was working so well. Without giving it any thought, a big wave went through the illusions, causing them to shatter and disappear. Loki himself, who had moved towards the other side of the room, got thrown against the window behind him. Kate walked over to him while he got up.  
"Born to kneel? Look who is kneeling now!"  
Her voice loud and she send another wave towards him but he waved his scepter in a circle, blocking the mental impact with a force field.  
"So very useful," he said, licking his lips looking pleased. "I'm going to need that rage of yours."  
Kate watched him walking away from her, anger leaving her body fast. Loki looked at her from afar, grabbing some water and leaving his scepter in the kitchen. For someone who wasn't from Earth, he knew his way around a house apparently.  
"Can you try and use a small amount?"  
Kate tried and when she saw him smile, she felt her face heat up again. That playful smile around his lips made the man look boyish. She send him a small wave again, thinking of her hands reaching for him, his face. Loki locked eyes with her and Kate knew he felt it. No pain, no meaning to harm him. Kate had come to him like a balm as he would call it. Loki his eyes looked vulnerable, his face disarmed when he felt her touch from afar. Her caress soothed him, made him calm. And the way his blue eyes looked at her in that moment, Kate knew she would follow him wherever he would lead her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kate POV_

Night was falling over the city of New York and Kate sat in the large sofa in Starks Tower. Playing a game on a cellphone she found lying around. She was surprised of how many 'toys' Stark had here. From cellphones, to computers, to a large TV screen that came down from the ceiling. When she glanced outside, she saw Loki standing on the balcony. Silent and still, gazing over the city. She didn't got an answer as for why they were in Tony's house. She shook her head, looking around. House wasn't the good word for this suite.  
The lights were dimmed and she had to admit this was cozy. But how long would it take for SHIELD to know where they were? Not too long, she was sure of that. On top of that, she had no idea what Loki's plan was. It looked like he was communicating with someone she couldn't see. Kate was thankful. He released her. She had this sense of freedom for the first time in her life. She could use her power freely, without someone telling her not too. Or anyone locking her up. Loki even listened to her when she told him something. She had his full attention this afternoon when she spoke about the missions she did, how the wall was a torture for her. He never looked away from her, sitting across her on the floor. He even asked a few questions. Kate was amazed by him. He offered her a cure for her 'gift' and he gave it as soon as she agreed to come with him. Loki told her she didn't need to hold back anymore. That she could do and be whoever she wanted to be. That's how powerful she was or could be if she wanted. Kate smiled softly but doubt crept in her mind. If it came to the Avengers and Fury, would she be able to look away? She glanced to Loki again. After spending the whole afternoon with someone who made her feel at ease, feel safe, she wasn't sure that she could just take a step back. If they came for him, the one who released her, she wouldn't be able to just let them take him.  
A soft wave escaped her body and reached for him. He looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with her and turned around.

_Loki POV_

The soft tingling reached him. A soft caress running over his back and he locked eyes with her. She was sitting in the living room, her green eyes a little bit confused and her face serious. Loki knew she had questions and doubts. He took a deep breath and started walking inside.  
"What are your thoughts," he asked her and he sat down on the floor again. He had shed his armor earlier that day, knowing he was safe for now. A large illusion made Stark Tower invisible for the rest of the world. She cast her eyes down.  
"What are you going to do? What if I'm not as useful to you as you think? When the Avengers come for you?"  
He chuckled and shook his head.  
"Many questions," he just said and observed her reaction. She bowed a bit towards him.  
"I'm going to want answers soon," she said softly but a smile played across her face.  
Loki nodded and looked away from her. Something about her made him feel calm. All anger disappeared out of his body once he was near her. He hardly knew her, except from what she told him this afternoon. The missions, being locked up. SHIELD used her all this time.  
"How's the wound," she startled him by running a finger over his head where the wound was. The Other had hit him hard but it was merely a scar by now. He didn't back down when he locked eyes with her.  
"Tell me something about you," she whispered and let herself fall from the sofa to sit before him. He could feel her warmth and he shrugged.  
"There is nothing to tell."  
She laughed, a sweet sound in his ears.  
"You're from Asgard. Tell me about it," her face begging him, "please. I want to know."  
He frowned but Loki couldn't deny her request. So he smiled softly and nodded. Starting with the Rainbow Bridge and Heimdall. He told about the Palace he grew up in and Frigga, the woman who held him close and taught him the tricks he knew now.

_Kate POV_

Kate noticed the way his features softened when he spoke of Frigga. Out of the story he was telling, she knew Frigga was his adoptive mom. How she learned him to use illusions, read him bedtime stories about the frost giants. Loki's eyes stared at nothing in particular when he told how he found out he wasn't the real son of Odin but of Laufey. Bitterness crept into his voice, and hurt. Kate swallowed, wanting to comfort him when he told her how Laufey had left him as a baby to die. He was the smallest, the weakest of the Frost Giants.  
"I was born to be a King," he suddenly said, looking her straight in the eye. "But instead, I got cast down and Odin is still on the throne. And Thor," he stopped talking, looking away from her. Kate frowned and reached for him. Her hand caressed his cheek and she turned his face towards her again.  
"Tell me," she said, offering him to proceed his story telling. "Tell me about Frigga and the Asgardian army. Tell me about your tricks, your magic."  
Kate loved the sound of his voice and didn't want him to stop telling about his world. Loki looked confused and hurt at the same time. She nodded, letting him know she was listening to him. To every word he was saying to her. And he did, he answered all of her questions. Loki told her he once disguised himself as a pigeon to fool Thor but that his brother found him nonetheless. Kate laughed when he told the story how he tried to rescue Thor from Laufey but failed because the blonde demi-god was stubborn and wanted a fight. Loki even laughed with her a few times. The night grew darker and Kate leaned against the sofa when the trickster stopped talking. Kate yawned and smiled at him.  
"Thank you," she said, sending him a soft wave again.  
Loki turned towards her and grabbed her hand gently. Kate her heart rate went up and she reacted on instinct. Seeing his blue eyes locked on her lips made her body move towards him. He didn't back down, not this time. Instead he closed the gap between them and brushed his lips gently on hers. Kate closed her eyes and felt his soft kiss. But he pulled back before she could react to it. Opening her eyes again, she shook her head.  
"No," she whispered and reached for him again, her hands in his neck, pulling him towards her. Gently sending him waves before kissing him. His hands found their way to her face and he deepened the kiss. Kate gasped when he pulled her up and smiled against his lips when she took the small jump so he could carry her. Her legs round his hips and his lips never leaving hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**_First: I would like to thank _**emeraldraven42 **_for the review! Thank you! ^.^ _**

**_This is only a short update due lack of time this weekend. But I still hope you all will enjoy it. Thank you. ^.^_**

_Loki POV_

Their first time together was slow and gentle. He carried her to the large bed to lay her down. Loki made sure their lips only separated when it was necessary. She smiled when he took of her black tank top and he kissed her again. Her hands seem to be everywhere at once. Sending him mental waves, he felt her on his back, face and stomach. Her real hands took care of her jeans, making it fall next to the bed and turned towards him again. Loki saw the vulnerable side if her. Completely trusting him in this. When he rested himself on her, he placed soft kisses on her jawline. His hands roaming her beautiful body. Kate was curved like a woman. Her hips wide and her waist small. Loki grinned playful when she gasped while he entered her. Kate raised her hips and moved with him. Small moans escaping her and Loki looked at her. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip. This mortal was beautiful to him. And useful, he needed to remind himself. The tingling feeling of her power came over him, making him feel blessed. He had women before of course. In Asgard. But not yet a mortal. And not yet someone like her. Gently he reached for her hands, squeezing them before he thrusted deeper into her. When his name reached his ears, coming from a soft whimper from her lips, Loki felt whole. Like he had found a piece he was missing but didn't know about until now. And for a moment he felt lost, confused. And he wasn't sure about anything no more. What was he doing? He stopped, looking at her face. Kate opened her eyes and reached for him when he let go of her hands. Her lips brushed his mouth. Softly.  
"What's wrong," she whispered, while she slowly pushed him in a sitting position. Positioning herself on top of him, cradling him. Loki caressed her back and played with her hair while she slowly cradled him. Making him hold on to her even more. Kissing her neck, moving towards her breasts and making her moan again. He forgot everything in that moment when she locked eyes with him. Her blushing cheeks and red lips from kissing. If he was born to be a King, this woman cradling his lap, was born to be his Queen. He saw her closing her eyes, and he bucked his hips a bit, making her gasp. He grinned, knowing she was close.  
"Look at me," he whispered against her ear, moving her hair out of the way before kissing her ear. She did as he demanded and locked eyes with him. Vulnerable, trusting eyes and when she kissed him again, more urgent then her other kisses. He gently tipped her over so he was back on her. His thrusts a bit more demanding. And when she moaned his name one last time, he took her over the edge together with him. Squeezing her hands and kissing her softly.

_Kate POV_

He kissed her gently. His weight on her body and she held him. Afraid to let go of him. If she let him go maybe the moment would be gone too. Kate wanted to be here, in this moment with this man. Loki didn't move for a few minutes and just looked at her. Something else in his eyes. An emotion she did not yet see before with him. A soft feature. Making his face look younger. Loki shifted of her, rolling next to her in the bed, laying his hand on her stomach. She smiled at him.  
"Do Gods sleep?"  
She had no idea why she asked such a silly question at this very moment.  
"We do," he answered, tracing lines on her stomach and hips. "Not as much as you mortals. But yes. We do need sleep."  
Kate rolled on her side, facing him.  
"Are you immortal then?"  
Loki smiled and shook his head, pulling her against him.  
"No, we are not," was all he said. Kate closed her eyes, inhaling his scent to memorize it. Slowly she felt sleep coming for her but when Loki suddenly stopped tracing circles on her hip, she opened her eyes again. He stiffened and glanced over his shoulder. Like someone calling him but she couldn't see who.  
"What's wrong," she asked when he let her go and stepped out of bed.  
"Nothing you should worry about," his answer short while he grabbed pieces of his armor and underclothes. His face serious again and Kate swung her legs over the bed. Loki moved fast and kneeled before her. Did he just got changed into his armor already? She frowned at him when she saw the look in his eyes. It was fear. He looked scared.  
"Stay here. Sleep," he said, or more demanded of her. When she start shaking her head, he pushed her back in the bed and kissed her forehead.  
"Do what I say," he stated and left the bedroom fast, leaving Kate alone in the darkness. Fear crept into her heart. Where did he go? What did Loki have to be afraid of? The peaceful sensation she had minutes ago left her body fast and she grabbed the sheets to cover her up.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Kate POV_**

Sleep came over Kate fast after Loki left her alone in the bedroom. But something disturbed her slumber, a noise, a presence of someone. Someone familiar? She kept her eyes closed and searched the room with her mind. To find nothing. She frowned and scanned further. Towards the living room. Loki must have left Stark Tower because Kate didn't feel his presence. But she did find someone else. Her eyes flickered open and she jumped out of the bed, reaching for her tank top and trousers. Putting them on, she sighed.  
"You can come out of the darkness, Natasha," she said out loud, running her fingers through her hair when Romanoff entered. The assassin her blue eyes scanned Kate's face.  
"I was wishing not to find you here," she said honestly and stood still in the far corner. Kate frowned and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry," she said, meaning it.  
"Where is he, Kate?"  
Kate shrugged and used her mind to light up the room. Mentally flipping the switches in the rooms. Natasha glanced around the room.  
"Not here, Natasha. I don't know where he is."  
"Did he free your mind?"  
Kate nodded and took a step towards her.  
"Are you alone? Or are we on speakerphone?"  
She let a wave roaming around again. Grinning when she picked up the earpiece. Kate shook her head, glancing at her feet.  
"Hello there, Fury and Avengers," she said loud enough. "If you're here to capture Loki, you're wrong. He's not here."  
She locked eyes with Natasha again, hurt in her face. Feeling betrayed by her best friend.  
"You should have come alone, Natasha."  
Her friend swallowed, shaking her head.  
"You should never have gone with him," was her answer. "He is a mad men, a killer."  
"So am I," Kate gritted her teeth, the lights started flickering. Natasha took a few steps back.  
"You can still stop this. What's Loki's plan?"  
Kate opened her mouth but felt a hard thud and landed on the floor. Pain went through her arm and she gasped. When she looked up, she saw Clint. Arrow pointed at her.  
"I told you to not point that arrow at me no more," she spat at him, anger taking control of her. With only a nod of her head, Hawkeye flew against the far wall and came down hard.  
"Get out," she shouted, locking eyes with Natasha, reaching for her with her mind. Seeing the fear on her friend's face, she stopped. Sadness came over her when she saw Natasha running towards Clint, trying to help him up.  
"Go," she said while turning around.  
Natasha looked at her friends back, shaking her head and left the way she came. Hawkeye at her side.

**_The Avengers POV_**

"Is she considered a danger?"  
Fury looked up at Romanoff who hadn't said a word since they came back from Stark Tower and their encounter with Kate. At least they were certain now Kate wasn't taken by Loki, but went with him out of free will.  
"Agent Romanoff," the Captain looked at her, "we're waiting for an answer."  
"She is dangerous," Clint said, and got a vicious look from Natasha but he shrugged it off. "I don't know what he did with her, but her power has increased."  
"He removed the wall," Stark intervened, walking around the table instead of sitting down like the rest of them. "But how?"  
"His scepter. It contains power Midgard has not seen yet. Or Asgard. I do not know where Loki got it. Or who gave it."  
Thor glanced down.  
"Was the woman," he looked at Natasha, "your friend, was she hurt?"  
Romanaff shook her head, making her red curls dance around her face.  
"No, I would say she was the opposite of hurt," he received questionable look with that comment and she swallowed, "she looked…peaceful. I never saw her like that," she added and closed her mouth again, thinking about Kate.  
"Still, we have no clue what Loki's plan is, do we?"  
Fury hit his fist on the table and cursed. Rubbing his forehead before speaking up again.  
"We'll wait a day maybe two, but then I want all of you to travel to stark tower. Whatever he's planning, it has the tower in the middle of it," he locked eyes with Natasha, "and for Kate, try to capture her."  
"What if she doesn't want to be captured," Banner spoke up from the corner in the room.  
Everyone frowned and the room became silent. Fury stood up.  
"Then you do what you have to do."  
And he left the room, feeling bad about it. Every hope he had for Kate had disappeared the moment he saw the look on Natasha's face.


	12. Chapter 12

**_ I'm going to try and make a habit to thank my followers and in this case I would like to thank _**_killianjonesing __**for the sweet review! I try to update as much as possible and I'm super glad you like the story. ^.^ **_

**_Loki POV_**

When he entered Stark Tower, he felt something was wrong in an instant. Her mental waves were different, disturbed. What was wrong? Loki entered the grand living room and saw her sitting on the ground next to the small table. Hands fold, eyes closed. Shoulders down. Sadness written all over her beautiful frame. Anger rose in him.  
"Who has hurt you?"  
Her eyes snapped open, meeting his. Her cheeks wet from the tears streaming down. She looked so…mortal, he thought. So fragile.  
"Where were you?"  
He took a few steps closer and kneeled before her, gently stroking her wet cheeks. Rubbing her tears away.  
"Away," he answered, "what happened here?"  
"Nothing," she stated and stood up, making him rise with her in the process, "they're coming, Loki," she whispered and reached for his chest. Letting her hand rest on his armor. "I need to know what you're going to do when they come. I need to know what I need to do when they come," she said, looking up at him. He could tell she was confused and he smiled softly at her.  
"You can do whatever you like," he answered truly, "I won't hurt you, whatever decision you make."  
He was tricking her and he felt guilty about it. He was sweet talking her because he knew she would follow him. When she looked at him with that much trust in her eyes, his voice got stuck in his throat. He shook his head. Loki just got back from The Other, preparing them. Telling the Chitauri to be ready because he would open that Portal in a few hours. And bringing Mayhem all over New York. He grinned but when he felt the soft tingling of her, his grin disappeared. Whatever would happen, Loki wasn't planning to let her get hurt in this battle. In this war. Everyone else he couldn't care less about. But in the short time they had spent together, she got under his skin in a way nobody ever could. She surprised him by brushing his lips against his cheek.  
"Thank you," she whispered, "for everything."  
He nodded, walking away from her. Uncomfortable about the sudden affection radiating of her. Looking outside the window, he saw Dr. Selvig preparing the device that would open the Portal for his army. The Tesseract lying beside it. Loki grinned again. Oh this Power he was going to have. Making the whole Earth bow down for him. For the rightful King of Asgard. He even laughed out loud when he thought what Odin would do when he heard it. What Thor his face would look like when he saw his 'brother' take over his precious Midgard. He glanced over his shoulder to the small frame of Kate. She sat down again on the floor. More relaxed then when he entered before. What would become of her if she helped him? He kept her a secret for The Other. If they would know, they would use her against him when this didn't go the way it was planned. And the Chitauri leader was a master in bringing pain…When he fell of the Rainbow Bridge, he landed in Hell. Where he met this leader. Who tortured him as soon as he found out he was Loki of Asgard. Or Loki of Jotunheim more likely. He broke him. Loki frowned and looked down at his hands that were shaking only thinking about it. But He gave Loki power to prove himself worthy. To find the Tesseract and to open the portal to destroy Earth. And they would give him the survivors to rule.  
He never thought he would find someone like her, sitting there, glancing over her shoulder and a soft smile played on her lips. She was as broken as he was. Being locked up, being tortured in her own way. Not truly being who she was born to be. Used and thrown away when she was no longer necessary. He smiled back and realized something in that second her eyes smiled with her mouth, forming tiny wrinkles. He realized that maybe they weren't Broken…Maybe they were just Bent.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to SapphireDreamer26 for the review! 3 **

**_Kate POV_**

Mayhem came soon. Too soon.  
After spending time together in the bedroom again, Kate couldn't wipe that smile of her face. And when she glanced at her lover, he was wearing the same expression. A playful one. His smile expressed the way they just made love. Playful but soft. Gentle, making sure to trace every curve or freckle on their bodies. To get to know each other, to memorize all of their treats. Loki his kisses left her out of breath and his touch made her beg for more. This man knew what he was doing and for that, she was glad because she wasn't a professional in this. Her previous encounters with this, weren't on this level. At all. He bit her neck, not breaking skin, reaching for her hands and let her take control for a while. All of the things he did or let her do, where perfect for her. Not to mention that Loki was lean but strong. Kate laughed once, making him look up at her while she was cradling him.  
"I wouldn't mind to kneel now," she whispered in his ear and he grinned, flipping her over.  
"Then kneel," he whispered, wiping her hair softly out of the way.  
After their love making , he disappeared again. Like someone called him again. Leaving her alone in her blissful state. Kate knew she was falling in love fast. Too fast. But she couldn't seem to care at this point.  
A few hours after Loki got back from wherever he went, the Earth started to shake and Stark Tower with it. She needed to hold on to the sink in the kitchen to not fall down. Glasses, bottles and everything that wasn't solidly held down by something, started falling around her. Shielding herself with her mind, she walked towards Loki. One foot at a time, careful not to fall down. He was standing on the balcony, grinning when he looked at the beam that radiated towards the sky. Kate needed to shield her eyes from the bright light. Slowly she made her way towards him, reaching for him mentally and when he turned around, Kate kept her distance. His grin, the look in his eyes, there was something wrong with him.  
"Loki," she spoke loud, making sure he heard her over the noise from the beam, "what have you done?"  
He laughed and turned towards her. His arms raised towards the sky that on that moment was splitting up, revealing the dark blue color of space.  
"War. Before we can take power, there needs to be a glorious battle first. He needs to take over Midgart."  
Loki was rambling and even his voice sounded different. He didn't only sound like a madman, there was fear in his eyes when he took a few steps towards her.  
"You need to stay inside. I shall make sure no harm comes to you," he spoke gently, his eyes softening for a few seconds.  
Kate looked up at the sky when Loki turned away from her and she gasped. An alien race descended from the big hole in the sky, down towards the citizens of New York.  
"No, Loki. They're innocents," hesitation crept in her voice when she reached for his arm. "This is madness. You will kill everyone." Kate her heartbeat went up when he quickly turned towards her, his scepter too close by her face.  
"Listen to me," he snapped, "go inside. Whatever you hear, don't come outside until I command you."  
Kate took a step back, letting him go fast. Looking at him as if she was bit by a poisonous snake.  
"I'm not yours to command," she spat at him venomously. He grabbed her by the arm and led her inside. Sending him waves to push him away but he only shook his head.  
"I am guarded towards your power. You cannot hurt me. And I will not hurt you. I am doing this to keep you safe."  
Leaving her alone and locked up in Start Tower, Kate saw him walking outside on the balcony right when Tony Stark landed. Sending waves around her, the only thing she seem to hit was the furniture around her and an invisible shield. Kate cursed, walking towards the window and gliding her hand over it. Red strokes became visible wherever she touched the invisible shield. Loki had locked her in and she made a fist. Knocking on the wall before her and shouting towards the Trickster who was in deep conversation with Iron Man at this point.  
Kate knew what he was capable of but she didn't know he would bring down New York. Kill millions in the process. And who was the 'he' Loki was referring to? Was Loki being pushed to do this?  
When Tony reached for Loki, she screamed but Loki was faster, grabbing Stark by his neck and lifting him up. Kate was frozen in that moment. Confused and a small part of her was glad that Stark got thrown of the Tower by Loki. But it was wrong. Stark wasn't a killer. He was arrogant and a dick, yes. But no killer. Something made a noise behind her and when she glanced over her shoulder, Kate was just in time to fall down on her knees when an Iron Man suit flew through the window. So Tony was going to make it after all, she thought. A breeze reached her through the opening the suit had left. Carefully, Kate stepped outside. Seeing Thor land before Loki. Both standing only centimeters away from a fall from the Tower. When she looked up, more creatures came out of it. The waves just kept coming. Hundreds, thousands and Kate was awe struck and terrified at the same time. Shaking on her legs, she made advantage when she noticed Loki and Thor were in deep conversation and moved towards the ledge. The fight was down there. Avengers against whatever they were. When she looked to her right, Hawkeye was hidden on a rooftop, shooting his arrows fast. The Hulk was smashing things and Captain America and Natasha were down on the street. Kate glanced over her shoulder towards Loki, sadness coming over her. She had no idea what to do. What side to choose…Seeing the Tesseract on the platform under her, she knew that was the reason the hole was kept open.  
"Kate!"  
Loki's voice was carried to her in the wind, making her look eyes with him. Fear and horror written on his face. And when Thor glanced at her, his face was one to match his brother. Both brothers shouted something at her but because of the noise, their voices did not reach her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Loads of kuddos to - IdRatherBeWatchingDoctorWho (lovelovelove the name btw!) I do try to stay as close as possible to the main story line of Avengers (and soon Thor2, which I'm just going to keep posting here) Happy you like it ^.^ Makes me happy a lot! **

**_Loki POV_**

They both turned towards her at once. Loki and his brother. Both noticed the danger lingering behind her, shouting towards the brunette. One of the Chitauri was climbing on the roof behind her, a karted sword in his hands, ready to strike from behind. Her face was one of confusion and fear. Her green eyes locking with his and Loki moved fast. Forgetting his fighting with Thor in a second. What he was about to do, was going to be considered treachery towards the other. But in this instant, the God of Mischief couldn't care less. His mind was blank. Only one thought in it ; Kate.  
As swiftly as he was, he was with her in only a matter of seconds … but not fast enough. With her eyes locked on his face, the Chitauri stroke with his sword. Loki stood still and so did time around him. The noise around him fell away and even Thor screams did not reach him in that moment. Kate ducked aside, gasping for air when the sword that came from behind her wounded her side. Tingling all over Loki's body and he smiled faintly. She had used her power to feel the danger around her and ducked just in time. Nonetheless, Loki's smile soon disappeared when he saw the wound on her side and the blood leaking out of it. His eyes darted towards the Chitauri behind her and Loki felt his rage taking over.  
"You will die now," he said simply, and her green eyes met his again. But no fear was there. She trusted him in this very moment and Loki felt warm inside. Trust…was something nobody ever gave him these days. He cocked his head and grabbed his dagger that was hidden well underneath his coat. Moving fast like a Rogue, he ran towards the Chitauri and jumped out of the way from the sword coming his way. Loki pushed Kate out of the way, not listening to her when she said something and attacked the alien. The Chitauri was confused. And Loki took advantage of that, burying his dagger deep into the flesh and turning it around. Holding the alien close to him, he whispered : "From all the humans you could kill, this one was not on your list."  
The Chitauri man looked at the God.  
"Traitor," he grunted before Loki pulled his dagger and let go of him to fall of the roof. He looked down, waiting to turn around until he was sure the alien reached the ground.  
"Loki," softly her mental fingers ran over his back, whispering his name in the wind and when he turned around, he saw her standing a few feet away from him. Hands holding her side where the wound was, blood coloring her skin. And on her left side, there was Thor. Making sure she wouldn't fall down. Although she was in pain, that mortal smiled at him. Thankful. Although he was the source to all of this. And Loki looked around him. Stunned by what he truly saw this time. Screams reached his ears, from the mortals who were running in the streets below. The Chitauri killing and the Avengers fighting. Loki flinched.  
"Don't you see it, Brother! This is madness! You can still stop this!"  
But a voice echoed through his head. A deep, harsh voice without compassion.  
"If you don't succeed, you shall know pain like no other."  
Loki's hands started shaking and he turned towards Thor who wasn't holding Kate anymore. She was kneeling down on the side of the roof, still holding her side and her face was a mask of pain.  
"You are not my Brother!"  
Thor his face fell and he turned towards Kate, pointing at her with his hammer.  
"I will come back for you, Lady Bower. I am quite aware now that none of this is your fault," Loki could hear him say to her and rage filled him once again. But he saw Kate shake her head at Thor.  
"No," she said hardly a whisper but Loki could hear her clearly from where he stood, "everyone has already left him. I can't leave him," and she looked at him, making Loki his rage disappear, "He promised me that no harm would come to me. I trust him."  
Thor glanced over his shoulder towards Loki and shook his head angry. Walking towards him fast, he grabbed Loki by the his shoulders.  
"Did you trick her? Did you fill her with lies Brother?"  
Thor his face was one of anger and Loki shook his head. The creams of the mortals of New York were almost deafening to him. For the first time since long, he could think straight. Like the Other had no power over him no more. He shook his head.  
"It's too late. It cannot be stopped."  
Thor let him go, seeing the defeat in Loki's eyes and moved away from him. Seeing the scepter he reached for it and before Loki could do something, Thor flew away with it. Locking eyes with Kate, he started to walk towards her but in a matter of time, the roof was filled with Chitauri.  
"You have no business on the roof. Go back to the battlefield," Loki said, walking towards them with a grin on his face. "And finish it, " he nodded and saw the Chitauri move away from her, leaving the roof again and he locked eyes with Kate.  
"I told you to stay inside," he took her by the arm and gently pulled her up. "This will soon be over and we will rule this planet."  
Kate her face shifted and she pulled herself loose once they were inside. She wasn't stable on her legs and with worry, Loki noticed she was still bleeding heavily out of her wound.  
"I love power over people, Loki," she admitted but she started to shake her head, "but I love the power over bad people, to kill them and to make them cringe underneath me. But you cannot be King over a planet that is death. Why would you even want that?"  
She looked up at him even when he took a step towards her, towering over her. Kate her green eyes never left his. He laughed. She was such a challenge to him.  
"You are quite stubborn."  
She lifted her finger and opened her mouth to speak up but the tower shook underneath them. Making her almost lose her stability, he grabbed her elbow and made sure she didn't fall.  
"What the …"  
Animalistic sounds came from behind him and when he glanced over his shoulder, Loki saw the Hulk. Destroying everything on its path to make his way towards them. And when the Hulk grabbed him and threw him into the bar, he lost his temper.  
"Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am a God you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by…"


	15. Chapter 15

**To ****fandomenforcer : ****Yes! I couldn't leave the 'Loki tossing' out of it. First time I saw that, I couldn't stop laughing for two hours ;) **

**_Kate POV_**

Kate got pushed aside when the Hulk got Loki. She fell on the floor and gasped. The pain in her side was getting unbearable and it didn't stop bleeding. Slowly the corners of her eyesight were starting to get blurry and she had a hard time focusing. She heard Loki shout at the green monster and Kate rolled on her back, pushing herself a bit up to see the Hulk grabbing the God and smacking him against the floor a few times. Kate held her breath for a few seconds and noticed The Hulk letting Loki go and turning towards her. He roared and she started to crawl backwards, away from him. But he was faster. The monster started to walk towards her, angry and growling the whole time. Kate glanced passed him, seeing Loki lying down on the floor but he turned his head fast.  
"Your power!"  
She shook her head, focusing on Banner again. Her power never worked on the hulk before. But she focused anyway, biting her lip and reached out for his brain. It was different than others…The feeling of entering a human brain was not like this. His was … like a wild animal. Wild, uncontrollable. But she succeeded nonetheless.  
"Stop," she whispered, and the Hulk stopped in his tracks. Kate grinned. This was new. She could control him, make him do whatever she ordered him. She sat up straight a bit, cocking her head to the side. This green monster, she had been scared from it for years. But being in its head, she felt his confusion, his fear and deep down she could feel Banner. Her grin disappeared and she smiled sadly. She could never hurt Dr. Banner. He was a sweet man. Kate stood up, holding her hands against her side.  
"I want you to go the rest down in the street and help them," she whispered to him and again, he obeyed. Jumping out of the window onto the platform, The hulk disappeared. Kate stared at the balcony and jumped a bit when Loki touched her elbow. When she locked eyes with him, she saw the sadness and his eyes wandered towards her wound.  
"It was never my intention to hurt you in any way," he said and looked back at her face. Kate started to nod but felt something stir behind her. A known presence and it was about to attack them. Or rather Loki. When she turned on her heels, she send out a massive wave towards Hawkeye who was standing on the Balcony. Arrow pointed at her. Kate felt anger rising up against him and walked towards the Avenger who was being held onto to the floor. Only using her mind to keep him pinned down to it.  
"You and your arrows," she spat at him and reached out for his mind. Making him scream in agony and she laughed.  
"All this time, Clint, you've been watching me," she send another wave through his brain, "you've been threatening me, pointing arrows at me. And quite frankly I've had it!"  
Another wave made him fly against the one window that was still standing. Making it shatter around him. She reached for head, trying to stop her power when she Clint bleeding.  
"Kate! Stop!"  
She glanced sideways at Natasha, in the background Loki was held under fire by Stark, the Captain and Thor. She bit her lip, but shook her head.  
"I can't Natasha," she shouted, feeling the power in her head rise up again. Kate tried to stop it, but failed. The wave went towards the side of the building, leaving a hole in it and bricks started to fall down around her. Her head started pounding and her nose was bleeding.  
"You have to stop this, Kate! Stop , you'll blow up Stark Tower!"  
The tower started vibrating around them and the Stark Letters fell down, one by one. Kate gasped, losing control over everything. Images of her past, present were running though her mind. Men who tried to hurt her, friends who betrayed her, being tortured in East Europe and the wall inside her head hurting her every day. Another wave hit the building and Kate fell down. Her cell, the one she called home for so long. . . All these years she was alone until Loki came. He freed her, showed her what it felt like to be cared about. Was this his plan? When The Chitauri would fail, she would be the one destroying the Avengers like this?  
Kate cried out. Not only because of the physical pain, slowly opening her eyes again she stared at the sky. Tears streaming from her face while her mind attacked New York again. SHIELD was right all along, she thought. Her power was too big for her too handle. It would kill her. How cruel it was to die on this moment, she thought calmly, just now that she learned what it was like to be free and to love someone. Kate closed her eyes again, fighting against the tears that kept coming nonetheless. Stark Tower shook again, Natasha's voice barely reached her and Kate let go. Her hands fell down her side, letting the blood flow on the ground. There was no pain. Only darkness. Only loneliness…and coldness


	16. Chapter 16

**_Kate POV_**

It was dark and she was alone. Step by step she moved through the dark woods. No idea where she was, Kate felt nothing but fear. She was barefoot and wearing nothing but a black tank top and her black jeans. The snow made soft noises whenever she took a step. Was she dead? Standing still, looking around confused and breathing in heavily, she didn't know what to do. Every time she breathed out, a little misty cloud escaped her mouth. Something warm was streaming of her face and when she reached for it, she knew her nose was bleeding again. Maybe if she used her powers? Desperately she tried to send a wave around her. But nothing happened. Kate was alone. Without anyone, without her powers. This was something she feared most. And in that moment she was so sure that she died and that this was her personal hell. And the cold surrounded her, pulling her down to her knees. Small tears started to stream of her face, mingling with the blood but Kate didn't care. She was here, in a deserted place with only shadows and snow. She cursed out loud. She should have destroyed all of Earth when she could if she was ending up here anyway. She started to walk to nowhere in particular, letting her tears flow freely. Maybe she did blow up New York? Her head felt like it anyway. The cold was almost unbearable. Her skin was turning reddish where the hard wind seemed to cut her. It was burning her. Kate needed to keep walking…Her tears froze on her face and she was about to give up. To just lay down and be still forever. Alone. It was what she feared the most. To end up alone. All her life she was the freak, the bad girl. But she always thought that the lonely feeling would one day end. And it did end for a few days…When Loki came. Rescuing her not only from the Hulk but from SHIELD as well. Kate shivered uncontrollably and cursed in her head. Was this planned? Did he trick her into this? Did he know she was able to blow it all up and die with it? Something inside her couldn't believe that. She had trusted him more than anyone else in her life. But he was such a good liar, wasn't he? The trickster God. But those blue eyes of his, when he had looked at her while caressing her skin with his mouth. The smile he gave her when she reached for him with her mind. Those memories would haunt her. The details the most of all.  
The cold won. Kate fell down and felt the cold snow on her face. Her blood coloring the white snow underneath her. Apparently her side was bleeding too. Trying to use her powers again, she felt the familiar wall in her head. Never thought she was going to miss it…Her 'gift' or curse. But she did now. She felt empty.  
"Stand up," a familiar voice called out to her and Kate opened her eyes slowly. Feeling ice everywhere, she shook her head and closed it again. The wind was playing tricks on her.  
"Stand up, you're stronger than this," the voice came again and this time footsteps where closing in on her.  
Opening her emerald eyes again, she did her best to look up as best as she could. Blue eyes scanning her face and he kneeled before her. Reaching out to her face while a soft, sad smile played around his lips. His hand caressed her cheek with the frozen tears and Kate let her head rest in the snow again. Her mind playing tricks with her.  
"Go away," she whispered and closed her eyes again. Pinching them shut when she felt his warm hand on her cheek.  
"You are not one to command me," his voice said soft and Kate looked up at him. Seeing he was real.  
"You came for me?"

**_Loki POV_**

Her voice was like a whisper but he heard it nonetheless. Loki reached for her and lifted her up. Her eyes where still closed, her lips blue and her hair was filled with eyes and snow.  
"I will always come back for you," he answered and started walking. Her head against his chest, she looked up at him.  
"Where are we? How did you find me?"  
He locked eyes with her and his face was serious.  
"We are in your mind. Instead of destructing a piece of Midgart, you blew up your own mind. You turned inwards. I am here to take you back."  
"How?"  
He saw the confusion on her face but he merely smiled.  
"I am Loki from Jotunheim," he said and looked before him again, "and I have my tricks."  
She chuckled against his chest and looked down again. Loki looked around him, seeing the snow everywhere. What was this place? Why did she came here?  
"You need to come back," he said, "you can not stay here."  
He felt her shudder and stopped walking. When he noticed the tears again, he put her down and sat in the snow with her.  
"I don't know if I want to," she answered honestly and for the first time Loki saw how broken this mortal truly was. There was nothing for her to go back to.  
"Did you plan this Loki? Did you use me?"  
Loki wasn't prepared for this question. It was true, this was his plan. If the army of Chitauri would not succeed the attack on Midgart, he had hoped she would use her gift to help him. To end New York. But he did not know it could be the death of her. And when he saw her lying down on the balcony, shaking all over. He acted and gave himself over. With the gate closed above them, Loki was free since a long time. After the other had tortured him, he finally felt his power no more. And when he looked towards the woman he shared the bed with, he wanted to safe her.  
"Yes," he answered, cringing inside when he saw the pain on her face. He looked away. "But I was not willing to lose you," turning his head towards hers again.  
She did not answer him or react. Only stared at him and Loki felt uneasy for a second.  
"You have to go back," he whispered and a grin appeared on his face again. After all, Midgart was lost to him, there was always another throne to take, another realm to conquer. He gently rubbed her tears away and kissed her on the lips. "Weep no more, we shall prevail," he said to her and a small smile formed on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Kate POV_**

Slowly she opened her eyes, noticing she was outside because the sunlight was hurting her. She blinked a few times, remembering what had happened only seconds ago.  
"Rise and shine, Princess."  
Fury's voice reached her and she turned her head a bit. Seeing him standing above her, glaring at her. Next to him was Natasha. They were both looking down at her and that was when she realized she was lying down on a gurney outside an ambulance. Other sounds came to her and she heard sirens around her. She breathed in and tried to sit up but a stinging pain in her side made her think twice of it.  
"You got hurt pretty bad. They needed to stitch it in the ambulance," Natasha said. "If you want to sit up, I can help you."  
Kate nodded and Natasha helped her up. Why was it so hard to get up? She frowned when she sat up straight, blinking her eyes a few times to make sure the world would stop spinning. Stark's voice and that from Banner reached her ears but she didn't see them. Her head was hurting and in the streets was all but confusion. Where was Loki? She suddenly panicked, jumping up right and that was when she noticed her hands where bound in heavy shackles. Kate stared a while at it before turning to Fury. He nodded.  
"That's what you get when you go with the bad guy," he coldly stated and Kate stared at him with open mouth. When she tried to use her powers, she came against the wall again. Pain shot through her head and she closed her eyes. Blood started dripping and she couldn't hold back her tears. They had taken it all away. Her freedom. Everything. Hopeless she send another small wave around her, a harmless one and came across his presence. When she turned around, Kate saw him and her stomach dropped. He was bound, his mouth was covered so he could not speak. His blue eyes stared directly towards her and her tears. Why did she come back to this? Thor was standing next to his brother, holding the chain while talking to Captain America. Kate felt lost and turned towards Fury.  
"I did not kill anyone," her voice trembling of emotions. Her power pounding in her head, trying to get out. Fury took a few steps closer to her, making her back down a bit.  
"You almost killed Barton, Kate," he stated, and glanced over her head towards Thor. "I suggest you say your goodbyes because the Asgardians are leaving."  
Kate turned towards Loki and Thor and started walking. One foot at a time because every cell in her body was hurting. The closer she came towards him, the weaker she felt. His eyes scanning her frame, her face. Her eyes never leaving his and when she stood before him Kate started sobbing silently. Wiping the blood from under her nose with her sleeve, Loki his eyes rested on her shackles. He glanced sideways at Thor and the blonde man his eyes roamed over her face. A small nod from him before he released Loki's mouth piece. He pointed at his brother.  
"No lies, no tricks," he threatened before taking a few steps aside to give them privacy. Kate smiled at him grateful. Or tried to smile but Thor answered with a smile of his own.  
"They're taking you away to Asgard," her voice shaking, she did not look at him. Loki took a step towards her.  
"Yes, I am after all a God who did a lot of Mischief here," he laughed soft, a soft smile across his lips, "I will stand trial there. Odin will decide what is going to happen to me. And my father is such a lovable person," he said before taking her chin and make her look up at him.  
"Do not weep. Like I said before, we shall prevail. Do you not believe me?"  
She shook her head but didn't answer him. Loki touched her bound hands and kissed her hands.  
"We will meet again."  
Kate wanted to believe him, she wanted to trust him but she failed in that moment to even speak. His words was all she needed in that moment. Real or not. He touched her cheek and rubbed the tears away. Trying to find her voice again, she touched his hand that rested on her face and closed her eyes.  
"What will they do to you? In Asgard?"  
She looked at Thor who came closer to them.  
"He shall stand trial for what he did to Midgart," Thor spoke up, seeing the fear on her face. His face softened. "But he shall not die, if that is what you fear. He shall be locked up in the dungeons."  
Loki gave his brother an annoyed look, rolling his eyes before taking a step back from her. Thor became closer, grabbing her arm gently and Loki made an irritated sound with his tongue. He led her a little bit away from Loki and the others, making her look at him.  
"I will make you a promise, Lady Kate," his face serious and Kate frowned, "I shall look for an answer for your curse in Asgard. In all the books and scrolls I can find. If I find something, I shall come back for you."  
And he turned around, making Kate staring at the God's back for a second before shouting his name.  
"Why?"  
He turned to her again and smiled playful.  
"Because you are worth something to him. And that gives me hope for my brother."  
Kate bit her lip, knowing the man's hope for Loki and him was in vain. Thor put the piece back on Loki's mouth and blue eyes scanned her face again. Kate felt lost. But acted on instinct more then to think about it. She walked over to Loki and softly brushed his lips against his cheek. Standing on her toes she barely reached him but he bowed his head a bit down for her. She smiled through her tears.  
"Come back for me," she whispered to him before Thor made him hold the Asgardian device. When she took a step back, she read the emotions in his eyes. Loki looked beaten, sad and alone. The God of Mischief felt just like her in that moment.  
Fury his heavy hand rested on her shoulder and he came standing next to her.  
"Time to go and see your new cell," he said and Kate nodded silently. Sending Loki a last wave which made him smile underneath his mask. And he disappeared with Thor, leaving a blue light crossing the sky.  
"How is Barton," she asked, when Natasha escorted her towards the ambulance. The redhead grinned.  
"Pissed off," she answered, "but alive."  
"He deserved it," was all Kate answered before she laid down on the ambulance bed again. "Please, give me painkillers. My whole body is hurting," was the last thing she said when the ambulance started. She looked outside the window in the back of the ambulance. The blue glow they left was long gone, but Kate just kept staring at the sky.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Side note: From now on it's not The Avengers no more. It's Thor 2 the Dark World but I decided to just keep posting it here because … well it is easier ;) I only saw Thor 2 once, so the story line may not be as accurate as before. I still hope you enjoy it though! ^.^_**

**15 Months later**

**_Kate POV_**

Night was turning into day and Kate was sipping from her coffee. The lights in the cellblock turned on half hour ago and it looked like everyone was awake on the Base. Soldiers where running up and down the stairs, employees of SHIELD where looking quite nervous. Standing up from her table, she walked towards the glass that held her and looked around. She was used to get up early but when she glanced at the clock, she cursed. Five a.m. Meaning she was up at 4 a.m or something. She turned towards the camera and reached out with her mind.  
"What's going on?" she whispered through her mind. Knowing Maria Hill or someone would pick the wave up.  
The camera turned towards her face and a loud click was heard.  
"I'm coming," Romanoff's voice echoed through the loud speaker and Kate smiled softly while returning to her table. She could use a bit of her power still and Fury had given her some freedom in using it. When calling someone like she just did or turning the water from the shower on and off with her mind without having a brain freeze. But she was still locked up. No trail. Just locked in her glass cage.  
Light footsteps where heard and Kate glanced up to see Natasha. The Widow smiled vaguely when locking eyes with her and Kate walked towards the glass. Her boots making a hard clicking sound on the floor.  
"Thor," the Widow said, her red curls were long now, dancing around her hips.  
Kate frowned.  
"Thor?"  
Natasha rolled her eyes as if she asked something stupid.  
"Thor is on Earth. He is here on base with Jane."  
Kate still didn't get it. Her mind was working fast, too fast. Who was Jane? Natasha acted fast when she saw the confusion written on the brunette's face and pressed the button of her cell. Opening up the glass.  
"He is here for you, Kate."  
Kate her mouth fell open and time stood still. Thor had kept his word…? She didn't even blink her eyes. Natasha touched her shoulder, making her come back to reality.  
"We have to go. They're waiting for you. You're going to Asgard, Kate. They can cure you there!"  
"Cure me? Asgard?"  
She followed Romanoff while her head was spinning. Asard, she was going to Asgard! She held still, making her friend stand still with her.  
"I am going there? To the land of the Gods?"  
"Yes, you are," Thor his voice echoed through the hallway and she locked eyes with the God of Thunder. The few time she saw him in the past, he always carried a smile on his face. At least, when he wasn't busy fighting Loki or an army of aliens. He walked closer to her and pulled her in an embrace.  
"Lady Kate! I am happy to see you are well."  
Kate gasped for air in his arms but nodded while patting his back gently.  
"Thank you Thor," she pulled a bit back, looking at him and for some strange reason, tears sprung in her eyes. Thor held her by the shoulders and nodded. Giving her comfort for the question that she didn't dare to ask out loud.  
"He is fine," he merely said and Kate bit her lip, fighting back tears. Unable to speak for a few seconds.  
"Who is this?"  
A female voice came from behind Thor and they all turned towards it. A small brunette, not much smaller than Kate, stood in the hallway. Scanning all of their faces. Thor grinned and waved towards Kate.  
"This is Lady Kate. We shall all be travelling together to Asgard, Jane," he yelled happily, like they were all going to a party together. Which in his case, probably was. Jane didn't react, she merely looked at Kate and turned around.  
"Lady Kate! Are you ready?"  
Kate blinked a few times and nodded softly.  
"Please, it's Kate," she said and Thor started walking.  
"I will wait for you outside!"  
She turned towards Natasha, seeing Fury standing next to her friend. He nodded.  
"Go to Asgard," he said, Thor will watch over you and bring you back," he took a few steps closer to her, scanning her face. "It is against our rules that you should go see _him_ or even go near _him._ Is that understood? That is the only reason that I am letting you go. If you do anything there, you will be punished by Asgardian law. But Thor seems to have faith in you," he waited a few seconds before turning around, "Faith that you don't deserve, you will do good to remember that."  
Kate watched him leave and Natasha smiled softly.  
"Go Kate, and come back soon."  
The red head left too, and Kate smiled sadly. She was her only friend left after the New York fiasco. Thinking of New York brought a smile to her face. Kate still thought that she should have let it all go to hell instead of doing nothing. Slowly she turned around, walking out of the building to Thor and Jane. His hammer ready and Jane close to him, he grabbed her hand and smiled.  
"Let's go," he whispered and an explosions of colors emerged before her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Asgard_**

**_Loki PoV_**

He walked around in his cell, from left to right and back again. His hand rubbing his chin and he took large steps. His 'mother' was late. He grunted, she was never late. She was the only visitor he got since he was in the dungeon. Frigga made sure he had everything he needed to be comfortable in his cell. Thor came to him only once in a while but Loki made sure he didn't stay too long.  
The barrier from his cell was entwined with magic. He could not use his tricks…Except in his cell, but not beyond the magic wall. They took everything from him. The one that called himself 'Father' had stripped him from everything he had. He made his jaw click, something he did when anger rose inside of him. How long was he here? Not that long surely. His mind wandered for a second and Loki stood still. Just staring in front of him. The question needed to be put otherwise, he thought. How long was he here in mortal time? How long ago was it that he last cast his eyes on her. He did not want to, but he did miss her. Her touch most of all. With her mind or her hands. Or was it her trust that he missed? He grinned to himself and shook his head to himself. Trust that he took and shattered. When he saw the shackles around her wrists, he had difficulties controlling himself. She was not to be bound! Not to be touched. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He couldn't go there, not that memory. His punishment was to be locked here for the rest of his life. He could not torture himself with thoughts about something as sweet as her. A small cough interrupted his thoughts and he glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with Frigga who was standing there looking at him. One eyebrow raised but she was looking beautiful in her white, blue dress.  
"You are late," he stated before staring before him again, hands on his back.  
She chuckled oh so lightly and the sound made him smile softly.  
"I did not know you cared if I was late."  
"I do not."  
"Oh Loki," she whispered, but still no annoyance in her voice.  
Softly she touched his shoulder.  
"I am late, yes," he turned towards her, "but I have a reason for that."  
He scanned her face thoroughly, feeling she was hiding something. He raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you not telling?"  
Frigga looked away as if a conflict rose in her small body. Her long hair dancing around her frame.  
"I should not tell you. Odin is already angry with Thor about this."  
If she didn't got his full attention before, she sure had it now.  
"Odin, angry with his favorite Son? Oh what did Thor do to have caused this," he asked, mocking Odin.  
Frigga rolled her eyes at his childish behavior and walked towards his table, playing with one of the cups on it.  
"Thor went to Midgart," she suddenly spoke up, rolling the cup from the table and catching it again by reappearing on the other side.  
Loki rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.  
"Thor and his beloved Earth. He should stay there," and let me be King, he added but did not speak of it. Knowing it would only hurt her. Frigga turned towards him again, clearly annoyed.  
"Thor brought someone with him," her voice louder, "not one but two women."  
She walked over to him again, her dress rolling over the floor making a sound in the silent cell.  
"The one who was with you, by your side in Midgart when you destroyed New York," she stopped talking, seeing him take a step back. His face still emotionless if one did not know him. But his jaw tightened and Frigga looked up at him. "She is here, Loki. In Asgard."  
Loki swallowed, seeing Frigga disappear before him and he was alone again. Thousands of question making his head spin but nothing he could do to find the answers.

**_Kate POV_**

"What were you thinking, Thor? Bringing Mortals into Asgard?"  
Odin his voice was loud. Echoing through the large throne room. Kate glanced sideways from her. Guards everywhere, soldiers of Asgard. She was partly hidden behind Thor. Looking up to the throne, she saw Odin. An old man, one eye. She …pictured him differently. She thought he was…Friendlier? A grin appeared on her face. Jane was standing next to Thor. Proudly with her chin up. But instead of taking her, Odin focused on Kate.  
"Are you the one with the gift?"  
Her first reaction was to look around her before realizing he was talking to her. Thor hid a smile when he noticed her reaction. Odin on the other hand didn't think it was funny…at all. He stood up and glared at her.  
"Are you the one who was with Loki, Son of Laufey, in New York?"  
Kate came from behind Thor and nodded.  
"That is me, yes," she answered, cocking her head to the side, "but if I remember clearly, he was son of Odin when I met him."  
She cursed the moment she spoke up, hearing the deafening silence around her and even Thor raised his eyebrow to her. Before Odin could throw a fit, a woman touched his shoulder and when Kate looked at her, she just knew this was Frigga. Her dark blond hair, long and curly. The eyes and the grace how she walked. Her dress was beautiful and she looked eyes with her. A small smile playing around her lips and she shook her head softly. The woman whispered something in Odin's ear before coming down the stairs towards her son and the two women.  
"I am going to guide you to your chambers, Lady Kate and Lady Jane," she gestured towards the large door on the left. Frigga turned towards Thor.  
"Talk to your father," she said, "talking not fighting."  
Thor nodded, casting a last look on Kate and Jane before they left through the door with Frigga. They followed in silence. Frigga walked before them and two guards behind them. Jane looking around and whooing everything she saw. Kate on the other hand, just stared before her. Not noticing the beauty of Asgard in this moment.  
"Lady Jane, you can have this chamber. I am sure Thor will come and see you when he is ready. There is some Asgardian attire for you in the bathroom."  
Jane walked inside and Kate heard her whoo one last time before the door closed.  
"Yours is here, next to Lady Jane," Frigga smiled, opening the door for her. Kate walked inside the large chamber and her mouth fell open. The wooden bed in the middle of the room was larger than a Kingsize bed on Earth and there were no windows. White curtains moved with the wind and shielded the chamber from the balcony. On her left there was a large bath and towels. A green, golden dress was lying on the bed. Kate stared at it. Frigga touched her shoulder.  
"He said that the color would suit your eyes," and the goddess winked, closing the door behind her. Kate stood motionless for a few minutes and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thor POV_**

He had been trying to explain everything to his Father for the past two hours but gave up after a while. It was no use arguing with the old man at this point. He was as stubborn as always and his age didn't do him well. Thor cursed in his head while walking in the hall, glancing to his right when Sif showed up.  
"Thor, are the rumors true? Did you bring mortals here?"  
He rolled his eyes, rubbing his hair but kept walking. Sif by his side.  
"I did. I have my reason for this," he answered, a bit more bitter than intended. Sif held his arm, making him stop.  
"I understand why you brought Jane, but why did you bring the other?"  
"She needs our help," he said, gently swiping her hand away and continues walking. Sif sighed and followed him, the sound of her boots on the stone floor making him frown.  
"Is she the one that,…"  
Thor growled frustrated and turned around. Making her stand still. His blue eyes on her face.  
"Doesn't anybody understands that she was the only one making Loki surrender himself? It was because she got hurt, he gave himself up."  
He calmed down, seeing the scared look on his friends face. He took a deep breath.  
"If there is a chance, even the slightest, that I can get my brother back like it was before, I am taking it. And not Odin or anyone will stand in my way," he said, turning around again, "Do not worry, Lady Sif, I do not trust him. But I cannot give up on him."

**_Kate POV_**

After bathing, Kate brushed her hair and started to braid it. She had put on the green, golden dress and it fitted perfect. The color was a deep emerald and the small golden threats in there, sparkled when the sun touched it. She was halfway her braid when a hard knock on the door made her startle.  
"Lady Kate," Thor his voice sounded urgent and without waiting for an answer, he entered. His blue eyes locked with hers. He had changed too. His armor was off and his hair was loose. Making him look younger. His head bowed slightly.  
"You look beautiful," he said and Kate felt her face heat up when he let his eyes roam her frame, "those are Loki's colors," he stated and looked at her face again.  
Kate shrugged.  
"Your Mother left these for me," she said before finishing of her braid and walking to him.  
"Your Father," she hesitated, "he didn't know I was coming, did he?"  
Thor shook his head, taking her hand to guide her to the door.  
"No, he was not aware of my plan," he stopped before opening the door, "but I did not lie, Lady Kate. I did find a cure for you," he avoided her stare, "but the machine still needs to be built before we can cure you."  
Kate felt confused again but when his blue eyes locked with hers again, she grinned.  
"You tricked Fury," she laughed and he answered with a smile of his own. "Why?"  
"I made a promise to you." he kissed her hand, making Kate blush again, "I always try to keep my promises."  
Kate nodded, her mouth dry and she needed to ask him something. But Thor scanned her face.  
"Do not worry, my Father will accept it …after a few days."  
He opened the door for her and placed his hand on the small of her back. Pulling her in an unexpected hug.  
"He is in the dungeons," he whispered in her ear, "just follow the stairs down, tell the guards my name and they will let you pass."  
He let her go and touched her cheek with his thumb before leaving her alone.

**_Loki POV_**

He paced in his cell, his thoughts chaotic but his façade calm. He was resting on his sofa, throwing a cup in the air and catching it again when the sound of heels reached him. He didn't glance sideways. Another guard doing his round, he thought and threw the cup up again. But the footsteps stopped so close to his cell that he frowned. Turning his head on his pillow, he held his breath for a moment. She was there, standing there oh so still, just watching him. A green golden dress caressed her frame and Loki swallowed. He almost didn't remember how beautiful she was to him. Wearing his favorite colors and the dark green was the same color as her eyes. He was sure that his mother was behind the choice of the dress. Her dark hair in a braid and her pale skin was slightly flushed. He stood up slowly, walking towards the glass. But the most beautiful part of her, were her eyes and the way she looked up at him when he approached. Her mouth slightly opened and her face was one of unbelief. Loki cocked his head a bit and touched the glass. She stepped up on the small stairs so she was on the same level. Her hand reaching for the glass where his hand rested. He could not use his tricks, but the barrier only worked one way. Without opening her mouth, before she even spoke up, he felt her soft mental wave. Her mind reaching out to him. Loki closed his eyes, enjoying the touch for a while. Feeling…calm. But she pulled back and when he locked eyes with her again.  
"They locked you up," she whispered, pain in her voice.  
Loki nodded and waved around his cell.  
"I have everything I need," he lied, his eyes not leaving her face.  
Her face turned to her right.  
"Can I enter?" She spoke to the guard but the Asgardian soldier didn't answer. Like she wasn't even there, making Loki click his tongue against his upper lip.  
"He will not answer you," he said softly, making her head turn towards him again. "You look…dazzling," grinning when he saw her cheeks turn a soft red. "Why are you here?"  
His voice crackling and he took another step towards the glass. Her fingers reaching for him again.  
"Thor has find a way to cure me."  
Loki stared at her in awe for a moment before his face was one of anger. He frowned and made a fist with his hand.  
"'Cure' you? Cure you of what?"  
She cast her eyes down, retracting her mental fingers from his body.  
"My gift," she softly answered.  
"You do not need to be cured," his voice loud, anger racing through his veins, "you are not sick."  
She grinned at him, slowly looking up towards him. Making Loki take a step back.  
"You do not wish to be cured," he stated, reading her answer in her face.


End file.
